


Not About Angels

by buckyownsmylife



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bit of smutty conversation, Devil!Seb AU, F/M, Light Angst, Mentions of death without details, Oral Sex (F), and I honestly can’t think of anything else, for the following part:, hellish themes?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where, after you die, you find out that the love of your life isn’t really who you thought he was.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & Reader, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The smut comes on part 2!

Seb’s P.O.V.

“Sir?” Sebastian looked at the demon who had just joined him in his throne room with only partial interest. “That thing that you asked us to warn you about has just happened.” And just like that, he was out of his room in a flash, eager to see you again. Of course, in the actual life, he had just left you to “work”, as he had been doing every day since he met you by chance in one of his visits to the land of the living, but he had no idea when he had kissed you goodbye, that today was the day you would join him in the afterlife. Your forever was about to start, and he itched to touch you, kiss you, to have you in his arms again even if not much time had passed.

He wasn’t sure how long it had been, actually. Time worked differently around here, but even though it was longer, to him it felt like an eternity until he found your confused eyes staring back at him in the hall of his own home.

“Seb? W-what is going on?” Suddenly, he felt as if his heart was dropping to his stomach. He hadn’t thought this through. You were scared, that much was clear by the way your fingers trembled and how you chewed on your bottom lip. The same bottom lip he had feasted on so many times before.

And that much was to be expected, wasn’t it? You had just died, and here you were, in hell. All because of him.

****

“Seb?” You took a step closer to him, reaching out for the man you loved and all he could do was stare emptily back at you. His heart pounded against his chest as he thought over what he had done. What it meant now that you were here with him. 

“What did they tell you?” You blinked twice, before completely comprehending what he’d said. He hadn’t meant to sound so harsh and cold, he was just terrified at the prospect of you hating him for what he did.

“W-what?”

“What. Did. They. Tell. You?” He didn’t miss the way you flinched at his tone, he couldn’t. Not only was he completely attuned to you, but it would also be visible to anyone from a mile away.

“N-not much. They didn’t tell me… Nothing at all, actually. They just… Asked me to wait here. For you.” The sight of her water-filled eyes broke my heart and forced me to look away, out of the window, at the bright lights of a city that I had created and looked over. My heart felt heavy now, as I tried to urge myself to look at her again and explain everything.

“What do you remember?” I monotonously asked, still not staring at her, although I could see her fidgeting with her fingers from the corner of my eyes.

“Again, n-not much. I remember…” I could have seen exactly when she realized what had happened, I knew it was coming from the way she suddenly dropped her arms and let out a tiny, “Oh.” But I didn’t. I closed my eyes instead, my hands tucked all the way inside my pants’ pockets as I waited for the inevitable outcome of what would happen. Only it never did. Instead, I felt a tiny, warm hand pressed against my cheek, carefully asking me for attention.

I could never refuse her. I couldn’t when she was alive, there was no way I’d be able to start doing that now. So I looked down at her, finding her bright eyes filled with a warmth I was used to seeing directed at me but was in no way expecting to still be in the receiving end of it in such a circumstance.

The feeling of her touch on my skin was enough to break my control and I found myself wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her body close to mine while our eyes remained connected.

“I died, didn’t I?” I could only nod as I tightened my grip around her, scared to see her run away from me. “Baby…” Her own grip on me tightened, both of her hands holding my face now. “Where am I?” Sighing, I dropped my head to connect her forehead to mine.

Y/N’s P.O.V. 

Sebastian looked… _guilty_ as he finally raised his gaze to mine again. “You’re… you’re in hell, darling.” Perhaps I should have felt something other than curiosity, but as I remained tightly embraced by the man I loved, I just couldn’t find it in myself to care. So I just snorted. That made him raise an eyebrow at me, an incredulous look on his face. “Did you just… Are you finding this amusing, doll?”

****

I broke down in a fit of laughter as he tried to contain his own chuckle, at last dropping his hands from my body. He allowed me to bend over in an effort to gather air into my lungs. “Y-yes, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I just never thought I’d end up here.” That seemed to have been the wrong thing to say, by the way his smile dropped and he started to avoid my eyes again. “Okay, enough of this, my love. Will you tell me what is going on?” I cautiously approached him again until I was able to wrap my arms around his torso this time. 

“What do you want to know?” Good, he returned my hug. We were making progress. 

“Well, now that I know where I am, I would like to know why you’re here. Did you happen to die at the same time as I did? Did you…” As the thought passed over my brain, I couldn’t help but to gasp loudly as I pulled him to look at me again. “Sebastian freaking Stan, tell me you didn’t kill yourself when you heard I had died.”

My boyfriend looked very conflicted at my display of anxiety. On one hand, I felt like he was trying very hard not to laugh at my question, but at the same time, I saw in his eyes he was very concerned about something.

“Come on, baby. Talk to me. I won’t judge… Well, I will most definitely be angry at you, but you have to remember that I love you and I’ll get over it eventually.” I watched as he screwed his eyes shut very tightly before answering.

“No, I didn’t die.” Well, that didn’t serve to lessen my confusion.

“Then…”

“You’re asking the wrong question, darling.” That shut me up, but only for a second.

“What was I supposed to be asking?” I felt his thumbs softly caressing my hips, just like he always did. It relaxed me, but only a little. I suppose that much was expected, given the situation.

“Why you are here.” Huh. That was not what I was expecting him to suggest to me. It hadn’t even crossed my mind, actually. I had just accepted the fact that I was here, and that was it. I mean, did I know that I hadn’t committed any major sins while alive? Yeah, of course. Just as I was sure that I must have committed a lot of minor ones that would interfere with my path to heaven. It had just always been the way I saw the possible afterlife. I figured only actual saints and martyrs went to heaven, while the rest of us would be trapped in hell or its equivalent.

“I don’t care,” I explained, shrugging as I hugged him to me again. “Whatever it is, at least it brought me to you. If you’re here too, I’m glad I’m not in heaven. It wouldn’t be heaven to me. Not without you.”

Seb’s P.O.V.

Fuck. How the fuck was I supposed to do this? I had to, though. She deserved as much.

“Baby…” I started, carefully pulling away from her so I could watch her face. She frowned, probably confused about why I didn’t want to hug her anymore. “There’s something you don’t know about me.”

****

I pulled her with me so we’d get out of the entrance hall and further into the house. She silently let me drag her through all of the main floor, and though I didn’t turn around to look at her, I knew she’d be staring at my house with a gaping mouth.

It was a bit much, even I could admit.

But for now, I didn’t have the time to give her the tour or explain my decor choices. Perhaps after I was done with my story, if she still wanted to be with me.

Please, let her still want me.

We finally made our way to the back balcony, and I brought her to my garden. I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been here, but it was still well-kept by some of my demons - well, as well-kept as I liked it to be. I’d always enjoyed the more overgrown look, so that was the theme of my backyard. Except for the little path that took us to the fountain, dark green dominated the environment, and I hoped she would like it.

If she didn’t, she could always change it however she wanted, if she decided to stay.

Please, make her decide to stay.

We stopped in front of the fountain. Once there, I let go of her hand and finally turned to look her in the eyes again.

“Seb?” She asked, confused. I took my time to memorize her just like that, still in love with me, still trusting in the person she believed me to be. 

Please, don’t let her change her mind.

Sighing, I took off my overcoat, letting it drop to the floor, before slowly starting to unbutton my black shirt. I watched her the entire time. She was frowning, definitely trying to understand what was going on, and she looked so cute that it hurt.

I knew she remembered what I had in my back. In the living world, it translated into a black tattoo of wings. Here, they were real.

And so I spread them, something I hadn’t done in what felt like forever. Why would I? I had no reason to fly anymore. It was just something I used to do. It reminded me too much of home, of how things were when I was still up there. 

And I didn’t want to remember. I had no reason to.

Yet I had to admit that the feeling of flying, even if it was actually just hovering a few feet up in the air, felt freeing. For a few seconds, I was able to forget my anxiety and just appreciate that I was still able to do this. It felt like stretching a muscle that hadn’t been used in a really long time.

But then I had to open my eyes and face the reality that I was living in. So I looked down and found Y/N staring up at me with indecipherable eyes.

I stayed up in the air for a little bit longer, trying to gather whatever sort of reaction I could so I could be prepared for whichever outcome was waiting for me when I touched the ground again. Alas, there were no visible tells, so with a resigned sigh, I came down and closed my wings.

****

We both stood there, looking at each other in perfect silence, and it felt like there was a battle going on between the two of us, only I didn’t know what it was about. Finally, after what felt like forever, her voice pierced through my dark thoughts with perfect clarity.

“The reason I was sent to hell… My sin…”

“… was loving me,” I interrupted, anxious to get this over with. By now, I was already in pieces, fully prepared for the sight of her horrified face as she realized what she had done, what I had put her through.

Once again I closed my eyes, just so I wouldn’t have to see her leaving me.

Only, instead of the sound of her steps getting further and further away, I was overcome with the feeling of warmth as I was wrapped around a familiar embrace.

Y/N’s P.O.V.  


I buried my face in his chest, appreciating the intimate scent of autumn, home, and _insanity_ that were ever-present in the man I loved. Guess now it made sense. I let his scent ground me, although, despite the circumstances, I didn’t feel all that confused. I had everything I needed right in my arms.  


****

When I finally felt his arms around my body, reciprocating my embrace, I pushed my face away so I could stare up into his beautiful eyes. He looked so confused, his mouth a bit open, his eyebrows frowning. I could only smile patiently at him, my heart overflowing with emotion for the man I loved.

“Sebastian,” I called his attention to me, despite the fact that it was clear I already had it. “If loving you was my only sin, it was worth it to me.” I raised up on my tiptoes to kiss his red lips, and to my delight, he reciprocated the kiss with an untamed hunger that had to be the remnants of the fear he had been holding inside his mind.

****

We kissed deeply in the middle of his garden, his hands sprawled across my back making me feel safe and wanted and _his_. I didn’t care that I was in hell. If this was hell, I was glad I never had to leave.

****

But suddenly, he abruptly separated our faces, prompting a disappointed moan from my lips as he looked at me with wide eyes, struggling to catch his breath. “Wait. Do you… Do you really understand what I meant? You’re not here because I am an ordinary sinner, and loving me made you sin in consequence. You’re here because…”

“You’re the devil, right?” I interrupted, wanting to save him the effort of having to explain himself to me even further. “I understood, Seb. And I still don’t care. You’re still the one I love. The reasons I fell for you are still here, I can’t simply turn off a switch because I figured out you fell from heaven and are now in charge of dealing with sinners. Not even the fact that you hid this from me bothers me that much, after all, I would have never believed you if you had tried to explain yourself to me while I was alive. So please, let it go, believe me when I say that I still love you and always will and just kiss me already.” 

****

He opened one of those huge smiles that were so rare on him, but managed to steal my breath away anytime they appeared on his handsome face, immediately leaning over me to do as I asked.

The kiss grew feverish quickly, and before I could even process what was happening, his hands had found their way over my butt and he was pulling me so I’d wrap my legs around him, which I did without even thinking. “Where are we going?” I managed to separate myself from him just enough to ask, and he growled, pulling me by the back of my head so our lips would touch again.

“I want to give you a tour of the place,” he whispered against my neck, where he decided to start kissing and sucking after I separated our lips because I needed to gather my breath again. “I figured we’d start in my bedroom.” It was impossible not to laugh at his silly ways.

“You know… I never expected the devil to be this horny,” I teased him, laughing from the way he scoffed, faking offense.

“I think you have the wrong impression of me, my darling… I simply want to begin by showing you the room that will be ours for the rest of eternity. Doesn’t that interest you?” I shook my head, pushing away from him just enough to look directly in his eyes.

“No, but you know what does?”

“What?”

“You. Especially when naked.”

Chuckling, his response came just before he pushed open the doors that I assumed would take us to our bedroom. “And you said I was the horny devil.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Seb is the devil, you’re both reunited in hell and he’s very happy to get reacquainted with your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com for day 13 of kinktober, and my prompts were anal sex and “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”. This came out a lot more fluffy than intended.

Seb’s P.O.V.

She giggled just before I dropped her on the bed of my - well, now our - bedroom. “You’re the one who made me horny in the first place. So now it’s your responsibility to help me deal with it.” She bit her lip, pretending to think about it.

“Although I’m not 100% convinced of the veracity of your statement, I am completely and utterly prepared to ‘deal with it’, so come here at once!” Laughing, I let my pants drop on the floor before crawling up to her in bed. She looked just as eager as I was, and I was desperate to get my hands on her again.

“I missed you so much, darling…” I whispered against her skin as I kissed her everywhere I could. “I’m so glad you’re here.” Her sweet little giggle echoed off the walls of our bedroom again.

“Never thought I’d be saying this… but I’m glad I died, too.” Growling, I lightly bit her shoulder to warn her about her words, but it only made her giggle more. It made my insides warm and I wanted nothing more than to kiss her all over, remind her that she was mine and she’d only be mine until the end of time. 

“I love you,” I reminded her, to which she opened the most beautiful smile, her hands coming up to cradle my face as her bright eyes read into my very essence. How could a human hold such power over the devil, I’d never understand, but regardless, I’d always be thankful for finding her.

“I love you too, Sebastian,” she whispered, prompting me to lean over and capture her lips in another breathtaking kiss. As expected, she was out of breath when I finally separated our faces again, leaving her lips plump and slightly darker from my nibbles.

Oh, she was magnificent. And she was all mine.

Slowly, I inched the edge of her dress so it’d uncover her perfect skin, so smooth to the touch, first revealing her incredible thighs, her panties-clad mouthwatering pussy, her soft, kissable stomach until her breasts came into view and I could pull it away completely.

“Tell me, how did I get so lucky?” She just giggled in response, but it was cut short by my lips wrapping around one of her nipples, while I tugged on the other. Immediately, her surprised gasp was replaced by satisfied moans and I felt my head spin just by the way those sweet little sounds took over the bedroom. 

No one really should have this much power over the devil, but there wasn’t anything left to do now. I’d burn the whole world down if I had to learn how to live without her again. She’d be mine forever.

As I softly sucked marks on her breasts, one of my hands caressed its way up her body until it found a home around her neck, just like I’d taught her to enjoy. Just a tiny squeeze and she was a mess, her legs automatically opening wider, her hips jutting up in an effort to gather any sort of friction in the place where she was dripping already. 

It was impossible not to smirk against her skin at the effect I had on her, but I forced myself to ignore her soft pleas as I continued to mark my path down her body, taking all the time in the world to get reacquainted with her under these new conditions.

We did have all the time in the world, after all. However, it seemed like Y/N wasn’t completely in agreement with my plans, by the way she continued to thrash around the bed, trying to urge me to speed my movements. 

“Eager, baby?” I had to tease, to which she pouted, making me groan at the sight of her delicious bottom lip sticking out, begging to be sucked. I entertained my own desires for a second, biting down on it when I was done, before resuming my previous position. “Now let me taste you again, darling. You know, I think I forgot what you taste like.”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

I wanted to roll my eyes at his antics, but then his warm tongue licked a line up my pussy and I was reduced to a puddle of my own desires. “Hmm… Just as sweet as I remembered, my love.”

I gasped as he delved in with even more fervor, sticking his tongue as far as it could go inside my hole, and my hips thrusted up on their own accord. “You… You ate me out just this morning, before you went to wor… before you came here.”

Sebastian hummed against my clit that he was now sucking, the vibrations travelling across my body and making me cry out. “Time works differently around here. Besides, any minute apart from you feels like a century.”

One of his hands made its way up my body to play with my erect nipples, before pulling it roughly. He knew how much I appreciated that little bite of pain. “Yo-you’re very… dramatic,” I accused, still trying to control my reactions as he slurped me eagerly. This time, he didn’t pay me any attention, too occupied with the exploration of my pussy with two of his fingers.

He had me cumming on his mouth within seconds.

“You’re too good at this,” I joked after I was able to breathe again, and he only smirked against the shoulder that he now kissed as he waited for me to come back to him. “Can I have you inside of me now?”

The groan he released at my words was anything but human - at least now it made sense, I supposed. “You little minx. You drive me crazy, do you know that?” I could only laugh, finding the energy to roll on my stomach before rising to my hands and knees, presenting myself to him. 

“How do you want to take me?” I teased, looking over my shoulder to meet his darkened eyes that spoke of dangerous plans for me and my body. His gaze temporarily dropped to my ass, and I knew just what he wanted.

“Don’t tempt me,” he warned, but we shared the same desires, as always. Perhaps that’s why we were, one way or another, soulmates.

“You can have that too, Seb. I’m all yours. My whole body is yours to take.” He threw himself over me to find my lips again, and after a kiss that took my breath away, he leaned back while licking his lips.

“Well, let’s get you prepared, then.” The following minutes was a mess of tongue and fingers exploring my puckered hole, and all I seemed to be able to do was whine and fuck myself against whatever Sebastian was using to stretch and lubricate me enough to welcome his cock inside of me. 

Some sort of lube came into play suddenly, I didn’t know where it’d come from or how Seb managed to get it without me noticing it, but after that, it all became even easier and more pleasurable. We’d done this before, only once, and he’d been asking me for it for ages, but I was always too lazy to handle the preparation or too eager to have him inside of me to wait for it, but this time, everything seemed to fall into place.

Sebastian’s P.O.V.

Before long, I’d managed to use three fingers to thrust into her, and by the way she was moving against them, it was clear that she was more than ready to welcome my cock inside of her. So after pouring more lube all over my member, I started to push it inside of her hole, fascinated by the sight of her incredible ass stretching to accommodate my cock.

When I finally managed to fit all of myself inside of her, I paused to memorize the sight before me. Her, on her knees, having fallen down to her forearms as she trembled with pleasure underneath me, her gorgeous body on display for me to do as I pleased with it.

There was not a day when I wouldn’t thank whoever was listening for the trust she deposited in me. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” I recognized, and she moaned out loud in response, prompting me to bury two fingers inside of her delicious pussy once more, desperate to hear her melodious symphony again.

“Sing for me, darling,” I begged, finally starting to thrust in and out of her tight channel, a choked moan escaping my lips as I carefully fucked her ass while fingering her. She did not disappoint - she could never disappoint me -, thrusting back against me while I searched for that spot that made her lose control, and pressed down on it when I managed to find it. 

She screamed my name as I rode her orgasm, anxious to meet my own release. Pressing my nails on her ass, I used my newfound grip to push her to me, knowing I’d leave bruises behind and she’d loved me for it.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum in your ass, my love,” I warned, throwing my head back and closing my eyes as I felt the fire in the pit of my stomach take over me, losing control of my hips for a moment.

“I think it’s safe to say we’re as great at this in hell as we were back on Earth.” Snorting, I couldn’t believe the woman I’d chosen to spend the rest of eternity with. I’d clearly made the right choice


End file.
